A major concern during surgical procedures as well as other medical operations is carrying out the procedures with as much precision as possible. For example, in orthopedic procedures, less than optimum alignment of implanted prosthetic components may cause undesired wear and revision, which may eventually lead to the failure of the implanted prosthesis. Other general surgical procedures also require precision in their execution.
With orthopedic procedures, for example, previous practices have not allowed for precise alignment of prosthetic components. For example, in a total knee arthroplasty, previous instrument design for resection of bone limited the alignment of the femoral and tibial resections to average value for varus/valgus, flexion/extension and external/internal rotation. Additionally, surgeons often use visual landmarks or “rules of thumb” for alignment which can be misleading due to anatomical variability. Intramedullary referencing instruments also violate the femoral and tibial canal. This intrusion increases the risk of fat embolism and unnecessary blood loss in the patient.
Devices and processes according to various embodiments of the present invention are applicable not only for knee repair, reconstruction or replacement surgery, but also repair, reconstruction or replacement surgery in connection with any other joint of the body as well as any other surgical or other operation where it is useful to track position and orientation of body parts, non-body components and/or virtual references such as rotational axes, and to display and output data regarding positioning and orientation of them relative to each other for use in navigation and performance of the operation.
Several manufacturers currently produce image-guided surgical navigation systems that are used to assist in performing surgical procedures with greater precision. The TREON™ and iON™ systems with FLUORONAV™ software manufactured by Medtronic Surgical Navigation Technologies, Inc. are examples of such systems. The BrainLAB VECTORVISION™ system is another example of such a surgical navigation system. Systems and methods for accomplishing image-guided surgery are also disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 10/364,859, filed Feb. 11, 2003 and entitled “Image Guided Fracture Reduction,” which claims priority to U.S. Ser. No. 60/355,886, filed Feb. 11, 2002 and entitled “Image Guided Fracture Reduction”; U.S. Ser. No. 60/271,818, filed Feb. 27, 2001 and entitled “Image Guided System for Arthroplasty”; U.S. Ser. No. 10/229,372, filed Aug. 27, 2002 and entitled “Computer Assisted Knee Arthroplasty Instrumentation, Systems and Processes”; U.S. Ser. No. 10/084,012 filed Feb. 27, 2002 and entitled “Total Knee Arthroplasty Systems and Processes,” which claims priority to provisional application entitled “Surgical Navigation Systems and Processes,” Ser. No. 60/355,899, filed Feb. 11, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 10/084,278 filed Feb. 27, 2002 and entitled “Surgical Navigation Systems and Processes for Unicompartmental Knee Arthroplasty,” which claims priority to provisional application entitled “Surgical Navigation Systems and Processes,” Ser. No. 60/355,899, filed Feb. 11, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 10/084,291 entitled “Surgical Navigation Systems and Processes for High Tibial Osteotomy,” which claims priority to provisional application entitled “Surgical Navigation Systems and Processes,” Ser. No. 60/355,899, filed Feb. 11, 2002; provisional application entitled “Image-guided Navigated Precisions Reamers,” Ser. No. 60/474,178, filed May 29, 2003.
These systems and processes use position and/or orientation tracking sensors such as infrared sensors acting stereoscopically or other sensors acting in conjunction with reference structures or reference transmitters to track positions of body parts, surgery-related items such as implements, instrumentation, trial prosthetics, prosthetic components, and virtual constructs or references such as rotational axes which have been calculated and stored based on designation of bone landmarks. Processing capability such as any desired form of computer functionality, whether standalone, networked, or otherwise, takes into account the position and orientation information as to various items in the position sensing field (which may correspond generally or specifically to all or portions or more than all of the surgical field) based on sensed position and orientation of their associated reference structures such as fiducials, reference transmitters, or based on stored position and/or orientation information. The processing functionality correlates this position and orientation information for each object with stored information, such as a computerized fluoroscopic imaged file, a wire frame data file for rendering a representation of an instrument component, trial prosthesis or actual prosthesis, or a computer generated file relating to a rotational axis or other virtual construct or reference. The processing functionality then displays position and orientation of these objects on a screen or monitor, or otherwise. Thus, systems or processes, by sensing the position of reference structures or transmitters, can display or otherwise output useful data relating to predicted or actual position and orientation of body parts, surgically related items, implants, and virtual constructs for use in navigation, assessment, and otherwise performing surgery or other operations.
Some of these reference structures or reference transmitters may emit or reflect infrared light that is then detected by an infrared camera. The references may be sensed actively or passively by infrared, visual, sound, magnetic, electromagnetic, x-ray or any other desired technique. An active reference emits energy, and a passive reference merely reflects energy. Reference structures may have at least three, but usually four, markers or fiducials that are traced by an infrared sensor to determine the position and orientation of the reference and thus the position and orientation of the associated instrument, implant component or other object to which the reference is attached.
In addition to reference structures with fixed fiducials, modular fiducials, which may be positioned independent of each other, may be used to reference points in the coordinate system. Modular fiducials may include reflective elements which may be tracked by two, sometimes more sensors whose output may be processed in concert by associated processing functionality to geometrically calculate the position and orientation of the item to which the modular fiducial is attached. Like fixed fiducial reference structures, modular fiducials and the sensors need not be confined to the infrared spectrum—any electromagnetic, electrostatic, light, sound, radio frequently or other desired technique may be used. Similarly, modular fiducials may “actively” transmit reference information to a tracking system, as opposed to “passively” reflecting infrared or other forms of energy.
Some image-guided surgical navigation systems allow reference structures to be detected at the same time the fluoroscopy imaging is occurring. This allows the position and orientation of the reference structure to be coordinated with the fluoroscope imaging. Then, after processing position and orientation data, the reference structures may be used to track the position and orientation of anatomical features that were recorded fluoroscopically. Computer-generated images of instruments, components, or other structures that are fitted with reference structures may be superimposed on the fluoroscopic images. The instruments, trial, implant or other structure or geometry can be displayed as 3-D models, outline models, or bone-implant interface surfaces.
Some image-guided surgical navigation systems monitor the location and orientation of the reference structures and consequently the portion of the anatomy or instruments secured to the reference structure by either actively or passively detecting the position of fiducials associated with the reference structure. Because the fiducials may be arranged in particular patterns, the system can determine the exact orientation and location of the reference structure associated with the fiducials. In other words, depending upon the particular location of the individual fiducials, the system will “see” the reference structure in a particular way and will be able to calculate the location and orientation of the reference structure based upon that data. Consequently, the system can determine the exact orientation and location of the portion of the anatomy or instrument associated with the reference structure.
The exact spatial relationship of the individual fiducials with respect to each other and the associated anatomy or instrument forms the basis of how a fiducial-based system calculates the position and orientation of the associated items. Similarly, the exact spatial relationship of a reference transmitter with respect to its associated anatomy or instrument forms the basis of how a transmitter-based system calculates the position and orientation of the associated anatomy or instruments. Consequently, once the spatial relationship of the fiducials or reference transmitter with respect to the associated item to be tracked has been registered in the system, subsequent changes in the position and/or orientation of the fiducials or reference transmitter may cause the system to erroneously calculate the position and orientation of the anatomy or instruments associated with the fiducials or reference transmitter. Even minor changes in orientation and/or position of the references may lead to dramatic differences in how the system detects the orientation and/or location of the associated anatomy or instruments. Such changes may require the system to be recalibrated, requiring additional fluoroscopy or other imaging to be obtained, increasing the time and the expense of the procedure. Failure to recalibrate the system may lead to imprecision in the execution of the desired surgical procedure.
In a busy operating room, there is a possibility that reference structures, or one or more fiducials on a reference structure, will be inadvertently deformed or displaced in position or orientation, such as by a surgeon or nurse's arm or elbow, after calibration. When this happens, the reference structures and/or fiducials will provide inaccurate information about the location, position, and orientation of the body parts, non-body components and other reference points previously placed in the coordinate system and the accuracy and safety of the surgical procedure may be jeopardized. Even where a surgeon or other surgery attendant tries to place the reference structure back in its original position, it is virtually impossible to relocate the original location, position and orientation with precision. And as discussed above, even the slightest change can have dramatic results.
As a result, when a reference structure or fiducial loses its original position in the reference system, the entire coordinate system must be recalibrated or reregistered. To continue with the image guided surgery, the surgeon must reregister each instrument that will be used in the procedure and each reference structure and fiducial that is on the patient or otherwise in the coordinate system. This process lengthens the time necessary to complete the surgical procedure and can result in unnecessary complications resulting from the additional length of time the patient is in surgery.
Adding to this concern is the tendency of some surgeons to not take the time necessary to recalibrate the entire system when a reference structure or fiducial is dislocated as described above. When this occurs, the virtual image created by the imaging system is not a true reflection of the actual position, orientation and relationship of the body parts, non-body components and other reference points. Proceeding with surgical procedures with a coordinate system under these conditions can lead to obvious dangers.